Technical Field
The present invention belongs to the manufacturing field of two-wheel balance wheel, and particularly to a smart balance wheel with a bolt-shaft structure.
Description of Related Art
The balance wheel gradually gets attention and affection of the youth because of its convenient carrying, simple operation and good stability. The subject of patent application for the balance wheel is currently from Hangzhou Chic Intelligent Technology Co. Limited, Segway LLC., and CHENHE. However, the present patent technology and related product have bad safety performance, operability and economic efficiency, high cost of the product, or insufficient structural efficiency, or are too heavy to carry, or insensitive to use with low safety and operability, even with fall damage. The present invention increases the carrying capacity and has sensing parts of the balance wheel that are not easy to be polluted and damaged by promoting innovation of connection and rotation strength and waterproof, dustproof and explosion-proof aspects. After years of research, the inventor of the present invention makes transformation and innovation of the smart balance wheel, adds a safety control and indication system, and improves the safety performance, operability and economic efficiency of the smart balance wheel.